


Собака...

by Estet2015



Series: Призрачная королева [32]
Category: Frozen (2013), Original Work
Genre: Gen, animagia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: У Янки открылись новые способности анимага. Как она ими распорядится?





	Собака...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bukan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/gifts).



1.  
Огромная овчарка бродила по пустынным улицам, оглядываясь. На окрики не реагировала, к еде не подходила. Она кого-то искала. Пыталась тихонько подойти к принцессе Эльзе, но её отогнали. Собака отошла и долго издали смотрела. Некоторым показалось, грустно. Но это быстро прошло, словно и впрямь показалось. 

Утром Алиса обнаружила большую чепрачную овчарку на крыльце дома. На миг ей показалось, что это не просто собака. Молодая ведьмочка слышала, что Янка как-то обращалась в овчарку, но теперь отказывалась связывать эти два обстоятельства. Нет, не может это быть Янка. Та клятвенно обещала больше не обращаться в животных. А если это не она сама, а её? Только вот кому надо?  
Магичка погладила собаку по загривку, та завиляла мощным хвостом.  
– Есть хочешь?  
Собака немного поскулила и даже встала на лапы.  
– Ну, пойдём! – и животное скромно зашло в холл.  
Похоже, овчарка знала тут всех и словно пыталась что-то сказать. И долго глядела в глаза хозяйке.  
– Ну, кто ты? – Рина склонилась над найдёнкой и заглянула той в жёлтые собачьи глаза. И постепенно начинала понимать, вглядываясь глубже и глубже в душу бывшей принцессы. – Господи! – в шоке выдохнула волшебница и многозначительно переглянулась с крестницей.  
– Что? – Алиса почти что упала рядом с подругой на колени и тоже положила свою руку на загривок овчарке. – Что теперь делать, крёстная?  
– Что-что? Будем искать способ вернуть Янке человеческий облик! – отрезала Рина. – И прошу, Янкиной сестре ни слова – Эльза не переживёт!  
– Само собой, если они там не догадаются сами, – ответила Алиса, подавленная. – Сейчас я покормлю.  
– Алиса! – Рина окликнула уходившую на кухню крестницу. – Янка, хоть и… собака, но всё понимает! – и вздрогнула от внезапного лая. – Блин, Янка, ты так до инфаркта доведёшь!  
А Алиска, поросёнок, захихикала на кухне.  
После завтрака «Янка» свернулась клубком у камина и уснула, а остальные разошлись. Рину разбудило то, что кто-то тряс за плечо:  
– Чья это собака? – Тони, видать, не знал ещё ничего.  
– Наша, – ответила волшебница и многозначительно поглядела на товарища.  
Тот изумлённо переводил взгляд сперва на овчарку, потом на Рину:  
– Я… правильно всё понял?  
– Правильно!  
– О, Боже! – чародей тяжело опустился на диван и закрыл лицо руками.  
– Только Янкиным родным не говори…  
– Обижаешь! А что произошло вообще?  
– Понятия не имею, Алиска её утром увидела, подруга наша на крыльце спала, – тихо молвила Рина. – И неизвестно, сколько времени прошло после обращения, наступила ли точка невозврата…  
Овчарка во сне подёргивала ухом, но глаз не открывала. К крёстным подошла Алиса и примостилась рядом на диване. 

Поиски принцессы продолжались с вечера и шли всю ночь. Ни к чему не привели. Эльза ходила потерянная и почти всё время молчала. И всю ночь просидела в тёмной, пустой комнате, коря себя за бесчувственность. Что не подошла, не разобралась… она теперь только поняла, кто была та овчарка… Теперь дождаться утра и продолжать поиски, обратиться к Яниным друзьям – те-то должны знать. На сердце было тяжело. И тот взгляд, засевший в памяти, немного с укоризной… Если бы узнать, кто так обошёлся с её Яночкой!  
Мысленно связаться с сестрёнкой тоже было невозможно – та не отвечала, не могла ответить… Тут уж сестрёнка никак не виновата… Но спать Эльза всё равно не могла… 

2.  
Точка невозврата ещё не подошла, и Янка это понимала. Она могла ещё вернуться в прежний облик, но… хотелось ещё побыть в собачьей шкуре, «на себе» прожить хоть один собачий день. Она была довольна, что ребята «услышали» её и намерены помочь, а вот родные… Хотя, это не их вина, виноваты охранники. Нет, и на сестрёнку не будет злиться – она уж точно ни в чём не виновата. Они потом наобнимаются. Тут Алиска решила накормить подругу… собачьим кормом, но «Янка» наградила ведьмочку таким взглядом: мол, сама ешь свой «Педи-гри!», что Алиска почувствовала себя по-дурацки и намагичила котлеты.  
– Не знала, что ты такая привереда!  
– Гав! – получилось только так. Главное, чтоб в человеческом облике случайно не гавкнуть, а то смеху не оберёшься.  
Единственный плюс во всём этом – тончайший нюх! Этим Янка пользовалась «во все поля», как выражалась маман. После обеда вообще-то стоило поспать, но лучше побегать. С палочкой, как «все приличные собаки». 

Маргит тоже всё поняла и тоже сидела грустная. Потом всё же догадалась позвонить Янкиной подруге. Та подтвердила, что её высочество в непривычном облике у них.  
Янкина родня вздохнула с облегчением. Это значит – в безопасности и в спокойствии. И в любви, как мечтала Эльза. Уж она-то в сестрёнке души не чаяла.  
– Ну что ж, поехали? – Маргит приобняла дочку. – Надеюсь, что Янка снова вернулась в человеческий облик…  
– А я так корю себя, что… не защитила тогда…  
– Так я сама сперва не поняла, что это наша Янка, – вздохнула королева-мать. – Будем ждать…  
– Я не смогу…  
– Да и не надо, – от дверей послышался знакомый голос.  
Эльза обернулась и кинулась к сестрёнке. Обняла в слезах. И не хотела отпускать.

Обращение произошло внезапно, во время очередного прыжка. Кувырок, который не успела уловить рыжая ведьмочка, а в следующий момент на траве была уже знакомая фигура в куртке и светлых штанах. Алиска с трудом привела подругу в чувство и участливо спросила:  
– Ты как?  
– Вроде норм, – ответила та, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не гавкнуть. И тяжело поднялась на ноги. – Такой сон дурацкий приснился…  
– Ну-ка, пойдём в дом! – магичка подхватила Янку под руку. – Там обсудим.  
Принцесса тут же оказалась в объятиях Рины:  
– Слава Богу, я уж думала, что так и останешься…  
– Так, я ничего не понимаю, объясните. Я помню, что видела сон, где я была собакой…  
– Да не сон это был! Ты разве ничего не помнишь?  
– Нет, – покрутила головой авторша и плюхнулась на диван. – Вернее, помню, но как сон…  
Янка долго рассказывала свои ощущения с явным желанием повилять хвостом, которого уже не было.  
– Н-да, проблема, – протянула Рина. – И как бы узнать, кто это сделал. Или ты сама?  
– Я ж близким обещала не устраивать таких экспериментов! – немного испуганно ответила принцесса. – Да я бы и не рискнула… сама… В одиночку такие дела не делаются, сама знаешь…  
– Знаю, Ян.  
– Я бы пока к своим съездила – мама и сестра беспокоиться будут… С ума сходят наверно…  
– Не наверно, а точно. Маргит звонила уже, спрашивала.  
Янка кивнула. Сказала только:  
– Спасибо, ребята, – и на время попрощалась. – Всё-таки мне самой интересно, кто и для чего обратил меня… Потом вместе обсудим. Заедьте во дворец, что ли. Потому что сестрёнка меня вряд ли отпустит, – и смущённо улыбнулась.  
Потом она переобнималась с ребятами и уехала. 

3.  
Попала Янка как раз на этот разговор и сразу же оказалась в сестриных объятиях.  
– Не виновата ты ни в чём, – пыталась успокоить Эльзу принцесса. – Я сама не понимаю, что произошло, и сама ни за что не пошла бы на этот шаг…  
– Я знаю, – к девчонкам присоединилась и Маргит, обняла обеих. – Теперь узнать, кто это сделал…  
– Узнаем, заморозим! – Янка подмигнула сестрёнке и обняла крепче.  
– Обязательно, моя родная! – сестрёнка старалась держаться, но не обнять всё же не могла.  
– Ребят тоже интересует, кто меня собакой сделал. Г-рр, – непроизвольно рыкнула.  
– Последствия постепенно пройдут, – заверила Маргит и тоже обняла старшую дочь. – Хорошо, что не волком тебя сделали… иначе ищи-свищи тебя по тайге…  
– Вот-вот… Хотя, я бы не отказалась и от такого опыта, – к ужасу сестрёнки проговорила Янка, – но ради моей родной сестрёнки я этого не сделаю…  
«Спасибо, родная!», – с нежностью передала Эльза, прижимаясь с любимой сестрёнке.  
«Не беспокойся, солнышко. Если это и произойдёт, то снова против моей воли».  
– И не вздумай! Ты и так уже нас перепугала…  
– Ну, простите, чего уж там, – уныло произнесла принцесса-демиург. – А если оно само?  
– В смысле – само? – тут уж обалдели обе: и Эльза, и Маргит.  
– Ну, вот – само? Эдак, подспудно… Вот так идёшь себе куда-то, а тут организм сам начинает вот так… извращаться? – ошалело спрашивала принцесса. – Это что же, я теперича оборотень?  
– Сегодня же не полнолуние… И ты ни на кого не напала…  
– Ну, это же не может зависеть только от Луны? Вдруг это… новая особенность моей магии – самопроизвольное обращение?  
– Я ни разу не слышала о таком, Яночка.  
– Так я тоже, солнышко.  
– Я тоже не слыхала… Но ты с Риной поговори. Её Управление навроде научно-исследовательского института в области магии и паранормальных явлений, – хмыкнула Маргит.  
– Угу. А она меня на опыты заберёт, – прыснула Янка.  
– Н-да, слишком большой подопытный кролик! – та слышала последнюю фразу.  
Компания развеселилась. Потом Янка поведала о своём предположении.  
– А вот это вполне может быть! – согласилась Рина. – И давно это с тобой?  
– Ну, со вчерашнего дня…  
Рина помолчала.  
– Я бы поизучала.  
– Тогда я после обеда заеду? Мы с сестрёнкой, – Янка пожала принцессе руку. Эльза прижалась к сестрёнке. – Мне тоже интересно, почему такое со мной случилось…  
Так хотелось повилять хвостом, как тогда, когда Ромбика по болотам искали…  
– Я буду ждать!  
– Чаю с нами попей останься!  
– С удовольствием.  
Компания обсудила многое, а потом всей компанией уехали в управление. Эльза не отходила от сестрёнки.  
Оказалось, что всё-таки само, что никто сторонний из магов руку не приложил. Это ещё одна новая особенность, к которой Янке придётся привыкнуть и научиться контролировать. И пользоваться. Рина с коллегами только скорректировали так, чтобы Янка всегда обращалась обратно в человека, сколько бы времени ни проходило в режиме «анимаг».  
– Ну что ж, родная, мы тоже будем привыкать, солнышко, – Эльза обняла сестрёнку.  
«И прости меня, что я не смогла… защитить тебя».  
«Да не переживай ты так, радость. Я никогда ни в чём тебя не виню. Вас с мамой никогда не виню!»  
«И тебе спасибо, дочка!».  
Июль 2018


End file.
